Charisma
by Lobsters forever
Summary: At the end of Joey speaks French, what is Ross agreed to have sex with Rachel. What happends before and after? Also a dejavu, happens in the fanfic. Read to find out. Written by: Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan
1. Passion

_This story was written by Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan. We know the drill we do not own anyone. So yeah, you may continue, this is not illegal.- authors' notes._

Rachel asked with a fear of rejection "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Would you stay here with me for a little while?"

Ross wanting to be kind replied "Sure!"

Rachel happy says "Ok. (She sits on the bed and Ross sits near her) Thank you for coming with me today." Ross being the nice guy that he is, and of course he can't take a compliment "Oh, of course…"Rachel needed and ice breaker "Rachel Green is very happy you're in her room!" Ross chuckled then answered "Me too. Come here. "(They hug) Rachel needed to make the first move "I just don't want to be alone tonight." Ross then replied "Ok, well, uh, I can maybe grab a sleeping bag, or…"

(There's one of those moments. They're staring at each other, no word uttered, and then she leans toward him in order to kiss him, but he ducks and avoids her more than once.) Oh, oh. (he then hugs her and when she tries to kiss him again, he stands up and she falls down on the bed). No, Rach! I'm sorry, I just don't think this, this, this is a good idea. Rachel remarked confused "Wait, we won't know that until we do it, will we?"

Ross sighed then said "Good point. But we can't do this. It's not right."

Rachel laughed then asked "So, making love to me isn't right. You weren't complaining 2 years ago when Emma was conceived." Ross grabbed her hand and said "Look, now you are upset. I don't like this, I hate to see you upset. You know that." Rachel let go of his hand and said "Yeah, you do that's why you slept with that copy girl years ago. Right?" Ross replied shocked "I did not do that on purpose!"

Rachel puffs and yells "Right, sure. Just stick to your break story!"

Ross sighs and asks "Rachel, why do we always have to fight? Can't we talk like normal human beings?"

Rachel crossed her arms and answered "Well, maybe because one of us is such a jerk, that he can't even do me a favour!"

Ross then asks worried "Sleeping with you is a favour? Is that all that is? It means nothing to you?"

(Rachel is taken back) Rachel asks confused "What do you mean?"

Ross replies quickly "Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything."

Rachel asks determined back " no, Ross. Does it mean anything to you?"

Ross looks at her in the eyes sits back down on the bed and says: Yes. I mean, it's you. Rachel smiles "That's really sweet. I am sorry."

Ross replies hesitant "Well, you should be. I mean giving myself to you is a favour? How can you say that?"

Rachel sighs then takes his hand and says truthfully "Hey, Ross. You giving yourself to me. Will never be a favour."

Ross leans in to kiss her cheek. Rachel shakes her head, and takes her hand and rubs his cheek. Ross smiles, and playfully hits her. Rachel does so also. Rachel then says "Ross, you know. This is my high school bedroom. I mean isn't it a dream for many geeks in high school to do it someone poplar's bed room." Ross swallows and says "why, yes it is. But I see what you are doing?" Rachel then smiles seductively then Ross says "and I am falling for it."

Ross gives Rachel a look of satisfaction, not of pleasure, or even giving full complete shock. Just a look of wondering. She leaned in again and this time Ross kissed her back. Not because of his fantasy. But because he saw something in Rachel that he never saw since they were going out. The answer is love. Ross laid Rachel on the her bed. Rachel then shouts while kissing his neck "Thank you, so much Ross"! Ross just replied with a soft kiss on her hair. As she removed her white shirt she realized how she missed being in his arms. How perfectly she fit there. How easy it was to rely on him. Rachel moved down to his pants and pulled the zipper down his jeans with her teeth. Ross had to say something "Have Mercy" Rachel chuckled as she saw Ross' expression. Ross rolled over her gently making sure she wouldn't break, and tasted her soft golden skin.

Ross unhooked her bra, and kissed her lips, then bit her bottom lip, while moving down to her neck, he kept on sucking and licking her skin. Rachel moaned as Ross moved down her body, he kissed her breasts and Rachel got a chill up her spin. She held onto the bed frame, to stop her from screaming from pleasure. Ross took off his top, to reveal his tanned muscular body. Rachel knew that it was her turn before she was ready to completely give herself to him. Rachel bent down and took off his boxers to reveal something Rachel hadn't seen in a while. "Did it get bigger, or is it just me?" Ross replied "it's just you." Rachel smiled, and moved up and licked his nipples. She dragged herself up his body and reached out to get a condom from the night table.

Rachel slipped it on for Ross, and said "are you ready?" Rachel said as she put it on. Ross replied "I guess now I don't have a choice." Ross moved over her, as moving his hands on her ass. Ross placed himself on her just right, and got inside her. Rachel moaned "Ross keep going, harder" she begged. Ross pushed himself harder into her, and held on to her breasts for a better grip. Rachel held onto the head boards. She was practically begging him now for more. Ross moved himself inside of her up and down. Rachel groaned "Stop it, Ross" she yelled. Even though she knew she wanted him to keep going.

They had to have more, but Ross thought Rachel was serious, so he with drawled his member from her wet folds. Rachel asks "Ross, what did you just do?" "I thought I was hurting you" "Hell no! I want you more" They starting kissing, as Ross tongue slowly went into her mouth, on the way in he tasted the sex sweat on her lips. The fragrance was wonderful, but the taste turned him on even more; good thing they had not orgasmed, and met their climaxes they were just getting started.

Rachel kissed Ross's chest, when she got to his balls and kissed them and took his penis in her hands and yanked and pulled it, Ross screamed. Rachel took it in her mouth, but Ross wanted more, but he thought it was Rachel's turn. Ross was always a generous person. So he kissed her, and went down south and slid one finger inside of her now extremely wet finger. Ross could feel her vagina vibrate and throbbing around his finger.

Rachel was squirming, and moaning with one more yelp Ross knew he had to find Rachel's G-spot, so he slowly teasingly slid another finger into her, and her soaking folds stretching allowing room for 1 more finger. On the third finger Ross twisted his fingers side to side, and in and out while Rachel couldn't take any more, and her hips rotated; while her legs were around his neck giving him better access and telling Ross she wanted more, faster, hotter, dieter.

Ross dung into her deeper, as she squeezed her legs tight around his neck. Ross then removed her legs from his neck, and Rachel laid down on the bed, and Ross smiled, and kissed her breasts, with love and tender, with all the passion in his heart. With all the love in his heart, he moved down to her body, and finally gave her that last and final special kiss. Rachel pulled onto him not wanting to end, she knew that this night was more then just pleasure, and desire. It was hope, passion, and Ross. No other man gave her goose bumps in bed.

As Rachel tugged on him, she felt her foot on air, and next her whole body was on the floor lying next to Ross'. She didn't care, where they were as long as making love that is where she wanted to be. Their two hot, sweaty, bodies caressed each other, and kissed and licked all of each others sweat. Each doing a different thing. Ross was now working with Rachel's stomach. He brought her up onto his laugh and licked her neck and moved down her neck and all around. He knew she loved that spot. Rachel laughed "Ross, enter me again!" Ross looked completely shocked "Twice in one night?" Rachel smiled then Ross chuckled nervously and said "Okay".


	2. suffering

_Sorry, for taking long to update. We were really busy! Please review!-two hardcore lobster fans!_

The sun came through Rachel's curtains, and woke up Ross. Ross had woken up but it had been a blur. Just as last night has been, so blurry, so passionate, so intense. Ross pulled the covers over himself and Rachel. He kissed her arm, then switched sides and noticed the clock, it said 7 am. He smiled at the picture frame next to the clock. It was a picture at Rachel's 16th birthday with her and Monica, and Ross remembered taking that picture. He smiled, and got out of the bed and noticed his clothes all over the room. He smiled, he missed nights like the last.

Rachel woke up at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She got up quickly and picked up the phone. "Rachel Green". She answered softly and almost mute. She got up quickly and said "Okay, I will be right there!" She got up and picked up her clothes that now smelled like men's cologne and sex. She smiled, and wondered where Ross went. She put on her clothes. Then went into the kitchen.

She picked up some cereal, just as Ross came into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie" he said as he gave her a sweet kiss. Rachel smiled and said "Good Morning. Thank God you remembered to brush your teeth!" Rachel said jokingly. She then continued "Oh, oh, oh. We have to go to the hospital, Daddy woke up." Ross smiled and said "See, I told you everything was going to be alright! Honey, you need a hug?" Rachel nodded and Ross got up to hug her, she though got up and went the other way "Not right now though."

Ross and Rachel made it to the hospital. "Rachel, can you get me some coffee?" Ross asked. Rachel replied "sure, with sugar or cream?" Ross said "Just sugar. Although, we can use the cream tonight!" Ross said joking. Rachel chuckled. Then she said "oh, well thanks for last night. I really needed that. Now, we can be friends again." Rachel said as she handed Ross his coffee. Though Ross had frozen then he said "What? We are not, not, you know what never mind." Rachel said "what you thought it would last more then one night? We can't go down that road again." Ross said "Okay, then lets make a deal. Us two, never having sex again!" Ross said as Rachel's father opened the door. Ross turned around and said "Doctor Green are you feeling better?"

That same morning, Ross and Rachel were in the cafeteria not speaking.

Ross spoke." I can't believe you used me like that"

"What the hell do you mean! I never used you, it was a bonus night"

"Oh so a bonus night is supposed to be filled with love for one another?"

"Ross no, it was meant to be meaningless, nothing, but animal, passionate, raw, hot and steamy sex" It was silent and Ross chuckled "are you a little turned on after saying that?" "yeah just a little" Rachel admitted.

"But Rach, that 's the thing, it was all those things when we were dating too. Last night was just like we were together again" Rachel got frustrated "But Ross we aren't a couple!"

"It's like we are, answer me this, why do we act around each other the way we do?"

"That's simple, because we have a sexual history and relationship"

"Yes, and so um Rach what did you and I do last night that was sexual?"

"Okay Ross I get it!"

"Don't you want me?"

"Yes Ross I do, sometimes I think to myself, "I want another fantastic night with Ross" Rachel replies sarcastically.

"You want another night of sex don't you?" asks Ross. Shy and embarrassed Rachel replies "Yes, always"

Ross looks at her in shock and asks "Oh, wow! Rachel, do you want to?" Rachel nods, and Ross says "Let's go to the closet!" Rachel stands in shock as Ross grabs her hand. Ross pulls her into the closet then says "Okay, Rachel. Before we do this. I want to know why do you want me?" Rachel sighed and said "Well, your just so sexy. I was looking at you holding that coffee cup, and your lips were all over it and I thought oh I wish I were your cup, just for the few seconds." Ross raised his eyebrows. Then asked "Really?" Rachel replied simply nodding her head but "No" escaped her mouth.

Ross then pulled her close to his chest and Rachel gasped and asked "What are you doing?" Ross said "shhhhhhhhhh…listen!" Rachel listened intently. She heard his heart beating slowly, as slow as a turtle walks. She looked up at him, and said "I understand." Ross smiled and kissed her. Rachel began to have tears from in her eyes, as Ross kissed her neck. He went down to her breasts and she began to sob. Ross zipped down her jeans and she bent down and said "Ross, I don't think I can do this."

The song Addicted- simple plan plays in the background

I heard you're doin' okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-   
I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care   
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway

I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to treat you good in every way

I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never   
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting  
Till the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you   
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker


	3. sugar we are going down

As Ross stood still in that hospital closet he realized something. Rachel was right They shouldn't go down that road again, it was un orthodox. It wasn't clever, but it felt right. He opened the door and slowly walked up to Rachel in the hall way. "Hey" he whispered as he taped her on the shoulder " Hi" she whispered back. Ross then admitted "Look, it was really pointless to do what I did, it wasn't right I am sorry"

Rachel looked down and replied "I know, and plus we have to hold on to that deal we made" She said and walked away.

That night when they arrived back in Manhattan, Ross was in Rachel's apartment putting Emma down "okay, she down for the night" he said as he put on his jacket and scarf. Rachel then says "I want to thank you again, for coming with me" Ross replies "oh no problem".

"About that deal thing, is that still on"? Rachel asks, Ross then asks surprised "Do you not want it to be on"? Rachel looks down and says "Well, its a shame though, when we did it, it was always really good"! Ross nods. Then Rachel looks up and says "not even one more time. No matter how much we want it" Ross then continues "Even if we want it really bad" Rachel looks at him and says "I don't know to me it seems like such a waste". Ross then is dazed and concentrating on her eyes "I hate waste"! Rachel makes a weird face, and shakes her head Ross then says "yea…Remember that one really good time" ? Ross reaches for the door knob, but when he turns around he finds Rachel pulling his jacket off and his scarf, she kisses him forcefully, and Ross doesn't object she then whispers in his ear "Ross, with us its never off the table".

"ok" kisses her, and they take it over to the couch, Ross' leg goes over her lap, and her hands around his neck, they are smothered in each other's love. 'Ross" she stops momentarily as she feels Ross kissing her neck, and down her breasts, and then her stomach. They were now on top of each other

"Ross we can't do this now".

"whaa?" Ross asks not really paying attention. "Joey's gonna be home any time soon, and he doesn't have a date tonight" Rachel continues.

"Awww, babe I want you now, I can't help it" ! He then kisses her, and she gives in. Rachel lifts his shirt, and licks his chest and kisses his smooth chest. While Ross kisses her firm on the lips, and his lips travel down to the crook in her neck and gives her a hicky, he bits hard "ahhhh, honey not so hard" Rachel complains. Ross then says "oh but Rach, I am hard" they share a laugh. "really ? I will see you tomorrow Ross, I want to be with you too, but not tonight." Rachel says sadly.

"Your right we don't want to get caught" Ross admits unwillingly.

Rachel walks him to the door, and she leans up with her arms around her, and kisses him how they used to when they were dating years ago.

Ross pulled away then said "Rachel, what are the chances of us getting caught in only 5 minutes?" Rachel looked at him and said "Ok, only 5 minutes. I am only giving you 5 minutes. Then bye bye, sailor." Ross nods, and kisses her passionately, they fall on the "new" Rosita, and start taking off each other shirts. Then all of a sudden "Oh no, no, no!" Joey says as he covers his eyes. Rachel then says "Ross? What are the chances? How about 100 percent?" Ross then says "Joey, we were just looking for Emma's bottle." Joey then says "No, you two were getting all naked, and sweaty." Rachel then says sarcastically "Nice try, Ross" Ross then admits "It's Joey, he's stupid, I thought I could trick him!"

"ok guys, I can take a hint, I will leave the room" Joey says.

After Joey's gone. Ross and Rachel get up, and collect themselves. Ross tucks in his shirt, refastens his shirt, and Rachel puts her shirt back on, and fixes her hair." We have to talk to Joey, make sure he doesn't tell anyone- and when I say anyone I mean the gang" " Joey!" Ross shrieks

"Can I come in, or are you guys still going at it?" Joey asks

"you can enter- we have a favour to ask of you" Rachel begins

"NO! No! this will not be a repeat of Monica and chandler, its too hard, plus I have run out of all the good excuses" Joey says.

"please Joe, its too soon to tell everyone" Rachel whines

"Okay but what is in it for me"? Joey wonders to them aloud.

"have the right and secrecy of know that Ross and i are back together" Ross states.

"Yes you get to be special, special" Rachel says.

"Okay I will do it, but you guys have to be careful, and don't make me look stupid" Joey complains.

"We promise thank you so much Joe!" they say in unison.

"Hey just to let you know Ross is spending the night with me tonight, so we will be in my room- but I suggest you leave" they share a laugh.

Joey looks at them and mimics them and says "Fine, I will leave. I will go to Monica and Chandler and tell them why I can't sleep at my place! It's not going to pretty for you!" Ross and Rachel look at each other and say "Joey, stay here. Please stay here."

Joey laughs then says, "thank you. It's night, and I want to sleep so Ross don't have her screaming too loud!" Ross makes a fist and puts his hand out to shove him, then Joey says "What's that Ross? You and Rachel are back together?" Ross then says in his special squeaky voice that only David Schwimmer can do "No, you just a little something on your shirt there." Joey then says "Good boy". He then pets his head.

Joey clothes the door. Then Ross says "Oh, this is bad. We are going down!

FALL OUT BOY LYRICS

**"Sugar We're Going Down"**

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging


End file.
